I Can't Hold Back
by WingZero
Summary: Ash tells Misty how he feels about her...a short but sweet AAMRN.


DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Pokemon...jeez, what's wrong with you people?? Just kidding...without further ado, here's a short AAMRN I just wrote. R+R, please! Thanks!  
  


I CAN'T HOLD BACK  
By WingZero  
  


It's been 2 years now...2 long years. 2 years since Ash and Misty first crossed paths. Who could forget...it was a warm summer day, and Misty was fishing. As she felt a vicious tug on her line, she pulled up, and in her amazement found a boy with a Pikachu. As she pointed out where the Pokemon Center was, he unexpectedly stole her bike, promising that he would pay her back. Unforunately, Ash wrecked it, and Misty followed him from that day on waiting for him to pay her back for her bike. Of course he didn't...that's Ash for you. But the real reason why Misty has followed him this far remains unknown....  
  
_In love? With Ash? Yeah, right. Good one, Misty. Like he would ever love YOU. You just whack him over the head, yell at him, treat him like crap...._*sigh*..._it's not worth it. Not to get hurt._ These thoughts forced their way into Misty's head night afer night, as she watched Ash dreaming in his sleeping bag. She longed for the chance to tell him, but held back each time she had one, for fear of rejection and hurt. _I'll tell him tomorrow..._..she would always say to herself. As she fell asleep, Ash suddenly snapped awake. He waved his hand in front of Misty's face for a few seconds, making sure she was asleep.  
  
Fast asleep he said as he smiled at her. _Misty...wow. was all he could think of at the moment. In these last 2 years, he was too busy training, battling, eating, and adventuring to even take notice of her. It was now, as he looked down at her sleeping, that he took note of her beauty. __I never really saw that before....she's...she's beautiful._ Of course he wouldn't admit it, I mean...his stubborness would never allow him. With all the jokes he made about her being scrawny, mean, and heartless, she probably hated him...or so he thought.   
  
, he began as he stared longingly at her, I'm sorry...for all I've said to you. You're not scrawny, or ugly, or heartless. You're...you're...sweet, and caring....and beautiful. He caressed her cheek gently as he whipspered, If only I could tell you.... With that said, he smiled, blushed, then went back to his sleeping bag, looking up at the stars.  
  
Is that how you really feel? A voice came out from the left. It was Brock, the eldest of the trio, and the only one who could keep both Ash's determination and Misty's temper in check. Ash, answer me.  
  
Ash replied, never breaking his gaze at the sky. Then why don't you just tell her? Brock asked. Oh...I can't do it, Brock. I...I don't want to get hurt.  
  
But what if you DON'T say it? That just hurts even more. Ash...you have to tell her SOMETIME. Brock replied. If you feel that deeply about her, doesn't she have a right to know that? _But she doesn't feel that way about me, _Ash thought. He never answered Brock that night, but instead turned back to Misty. _Misty...that does it...I'm telling you tomorrow._ With that confidence in mind, Ash drifted off to sleep.  
  
Brock smiled at him. _Good luck, little buddy. I wish I had a girl like Misty. _*sighs* _Nurse Joy......_Brock soon fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, Ash woke up bright and early. He fed Pikachu, his Electric Mouse Pokemon, some breakfast, then stared out at the beautiful lake in front of them. He lost all track of the time, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.   
  
Is today the day, Ash?   
  
_I don't know....I know I said tomorrow...but....._he looked back at Misty, who was just waking up. Brock...I don't know if I can. Brock's stern face softened just a little bit, and he turned Ash around, with his hand still firmly on his shoulder.   
  
Ash, you can do it. I...I believe in you, man.   
  
With that said, Ash smiled slightly, then looked over at Misty, who was stretching out and yawning. Good morning, guys! Brock returned her greeting, but Ash turned away.   
  
_There he goes...turning away again. Ash, now I know it's true...you don't love me._ She hung her head for a second, then got out of her sleeping bag. Brock started to cook some breakfast for the three of them, and Ash stared out at the lake. _Misty...._was all that came to his mind. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Hey, Ash...are you up for a batttle later?  
  
He blushed slightly...Misty was actually TOUCHING him!!! The same girl that said she wouldn't touch him with a twenty foot pole was touching him!!! His heart skipped a few beats.   
  
was his shaky reply. As she started to walk back to her bag, Ash suddenly stood. She turned around, and their eyes met. Something was different, though. It didn't look like Ash was going to insult her, or challenge her, or...or anything. This was a different look....a look of longing and heartache. I-I---I need to talk to you. C-c-c-can we go for a walk or something?   
  
_He wants to go somewhere with me?!? Hmm..._Okay. Just give me a sec, can you? She went back to her bag, let her Pokemon out for a quick swim, then put her hair up in that ponytail. Okay, I'm ready.  
  
They both went around the lake. Brock watched them as they walked off. Go get her, Ash....good luck. He went back to his cooking as Ash walked with Misty. _I...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...  
  
_Is something wrong, Ash? Misty asked him.  
  
, replied, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
Well then what is it?You can tell me  
  
_That's the problem...I can't tell you, Misty. Hey...maybe I can get it out of her...yeah! That should work better for me...._  
  
Why what?'  
  
Why have you followed me all this time?   
  
She blushed slightly at his question. _Uh oh...Misty, he found you out. _Why have I....followed you? Th-th-the bike!! That's why!!   
  
Ash hung his head...his last resort...his only resort, just shattered.   
  
Ash, what's the matter with you? You're kinda.....acting weird this morning.  
  
_Misty....here goes._ No...I'm just...well....I dunno.  
  
  
  
Ash looked her in the eyes. Now was his chance...he had to take it. Misty...I'm glad you stayed with me all this time. I mean, these 2 years have been very fun and all.  
  
Misty replied, blushing, Um...you're welcome?  
  
Ash chuckled slightly, nervous as all hell. He then continued. Misty....I have something to tell you.  
  
_Could this be it?? Is he doing what I think he is?!??!?!!_ Misty's heart started to race, as she found herself unable to break her gaze with his. What's that?  
  
Misty....oh man. Where do I begin?  
  
  
  
_Way to go, Ketchum...oh man....can't back out now, you've come too far._ Misty...I have a small...um...confession to make. _Boy, that was cheezy. _He took a deep breath before he went on. Misty...I...I....I...oh man. I can't do it!!  
  
Misty blushed slightly, not knowing what was going to happen next. Can't do what, Ash? You dragged me out here, now TALK!!!!  
  
_3....2.....1....Zero...here goes nothing. Brock, I hope you're right. _Misty...over these 2 years...there's something I've kinda been hiding from you.  
  
Misty's eyes grew wide for a second. Hiding from me?  
  
Yeah...Misty...I've always wanted to tell you this...I just don't know how. But ever since that day...you know, when I kinda stole your bike....  
  
Misty's temper flared up slightly. KINDA????! You didn't KINDA steal my bike...YOU WRECKED IT!!! She then caught what she was saying to him, and blushed embarrasedly. I'm sorry, Ash. Go on...  
  
_Misty...I love you. _I...I...I thought that you....were.....well.....NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!  
  
Ash was getting horribly frustrated at his own cold feet. Misty suddenly put her hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him just a little bit. Ash...can't do what? Come on, talk to me!  
  
He looked her in the eyes. _It's now or never. Misty....._Misty...I kinda.....really....like you....a lot.  
  
She gasped and her heart started pounding. 2 years of wishing were finally coming true.   
  
No...that's not the truth. Misty....you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I can't hold this back any longer...first, it was just a stupid crush. Now...it's...it's....I don't know what it is. But...I can't keep this in any longer. You're kind, and caring, and...and beautiful. Don't listen to your sisters, to Gary, to ANYBODY. Misty, you're not scrawny, or ugly, or mean and heartless like I always say you are...you're beautiful.  
  
_Ash....._ She felt her eyes well up with a couple tears. She couldn't believe it...Ash was spilling his guts. Ash, I....  
  
He put his finger softly to her lips and smiled. _Ash, you're 3/4 of the way there...._Misty, I don't think you feel the same way about me...you probably don't, considering how I've been treating you these past 2 years. I....I was afraid to tell you becuase I thought...no...I knew that you wouldn't feel the same. Misty...I....I....I... His voice cracked slightly, and he hung his head, unable to say THE THREE WORDS. _Just tell her....Ash, you have to. _He leaned closer to her, locking eyes with hers. I...I love you.  
  
_I can't believe I'm hearing this. _Ash, I don't hate you. I never did...in fact...I feel the same way about you.  
  
Ash's heart skipped a couple of beats. He told Misty how he felt about her, and she liked him too!!! _Wow....two Pidgeys with one stone. _You...you do?  
  
Yeah. I mean...I was pretty pissed about the bike...DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT IT....but...I thought you were just some little kid, some nobody who I never though I would be friends with. You've really grown up since then...Ash, you're nice...and caring...and...and...sweet. I've felt the same way about you since we first met, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm sorry that I didn't. I was afraid. Ash..... _Here goes, Misty. _ Ash...I love you too.  
  
They both stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever, taking in each other's words. Misty's eyes slowly teared up, as did Ash's.   
  
Do you really mean that, Misty? _Please do,_ Ash thought hopefully.  
  
Yes. Every word of it. Only if you did. _Oh man, I hope so, _Misty thought.  
  
I did...Misty....I love you. _There, you did it._   
  
Misty started to cry tears of joy. ASH!!! Thank you.....  
  
She embraced him tightly, and he returned her affection. Misty turned her head and whispered in his ear. I've been waiting so long for you to say that. Thank you.   
  
Ash smiled and kissed her cheek softly. It felt so good to him, even if it wasn't on her lips. You're welcome, Misty. I love you.  
  
She broke away from the hug and faced him. Smiling, he softly placed his finger under her chin, and gently wiped away a few tears with his other hand. They both locked eyes for a few seconds, not daring to look away. _No more looking away,_ Misty thought as she stared into his brown eyes.  
  
Brock watched them from the campsite. He did it! Alright!, he said out loud. _Ash...way to go. I told you that you could do it.  
  
_Ash and Misty suddenly felt themselves be pulled towards each other, like some unseen force. They started to lean closer to each other.   
  
Ash, I...I...I.. Misty began, but then Ash softly put his finger to her lips.   
  
No words, Misty. No words..... he whispered as they leaned closer. Smiling, they both closed their eyes and kissed. It was just a small peck on the lips, but enough for Ash...it was all he wanted to do, after all this time. They broke the kiss about 5 seconds later.   
  
, he started, but she just leaned closer to him.  
  
Ash, don't ruin it. Like you said, no words... They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately....it was just as they both imagined...the best feeling in the world. As they broke it, they both blushed simlutaneously.  
  
That was.....  
  
  
  
, Ash said as he leaned closer for just one more. They kissed once more, then Misty hugged him tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ash....thank you. For telling me., Misty said as she kissed his cheek softly.  
  
No problem...come on, you hungry?, Ash asked as they broke the hug.  
  
Yeah...back to camp?, Misty said, smliing at him.  
  
Back to camp. Ash said, kissing her gently on her lips. Hand in hand, they both walked back to their campsite as the soft breeze blew, rustling some nearby leaves. _Misty.....I love you. Always._ These thoughts would stay in Ash's head, as would this morning, forever. They both smiled, kissed, and walked back to meet Brock and their Pokemon.  
  


THE END  
  


Well, that's it!! That's my first fic in....in a while, I guess!! Hope you liked it!!!! -- Zero


End file.
